Toolbox
About The "toolbox" is a Knowledge Sharing Community that can help other biomedical professionals do their jobs better by enabling them to easily share knowledge with experienced peers e-Forms Disclaimer: Information presented on this e-Forms website is considered public information (unless otherwise noted) and may be distributed, modified or copied as you wish. These forms are common knowledge and belongs to everyone! ~BiomedGuy. Calibration *Centrifuge Form‎ *Defibrillator Form *DA Form 5624-R (DC Defibrillator Inspection Record) *ECG Form Hardware Open Source *Arduino: a microcontroller. *Openmoko: a project to create a family of open source mobile phones. *openECGproject: an open source hardware and software solution for electrocardiography. *Uzebox: a retro-minimalist open source video game console. Read the most recent articles... *10 Commandments of Electrical Safety for Nurses by Pat Lynch *10 Things Every Biomed Should Know How to Do by Re-translated by Pat Lynch *10 Ways to Cut Costs by Pat Lynch *Justification_of_Training By Pat Lynch *Spare Parts, Are you Buying from the OEM? by Jim Fedele *10 Free Web Resources That Can Improve Your Life by Pat Lynch *Who Cares About FTEs In Biomed? Everybody, Apparently. But Is It The Correct Metric? by Pat Lynch *Top 10 Indicators of a Quality Biomed and Imaging Service Program by Pat Lynch *10 Things that Clutter up a Shop by Pat Lynch *10 Ways to have a Successful BMET/CE Career by BiomedGuy *Measuring the cost of service by by Patrick K. Lynch, CBET, CCE, MBA, HIT Pro/PW, CPHIMS Services Thomas Registryhttp://www.thomasnet.com/ - Search manufacturers, distributors and service providers. Software Author used/recommended freeware sourced software highlighted in '''Bold'.'' Android *'Evernote': take notes, ideas, pictures and recordings with your mobile device. *'TeslaLED Flashlight': *RealCalc Scientific Calculator: *'ConvertPad' - Unit Converter: *'ElectroDroid': collection of electronics tools and references. *Dropbox: file storage. *'ASTRO File Manager': file management system. *'Advanced Task Killer': stop your selected apps from running . *'JuiceDefender' - battery saver: battery saving program. *Smart Measure: measures heights. *Smart Distance: measures distances. *Smart Protractor: measures angles. *Sound Meter: simulates a sound meter. *Handyman Calculator: *Bubble level: App Stores open source app-store *'GetJar': *F-droid: Open Source 3D Design *'Blender': A open source 3D animation suite. *Sweet Home 3D: An interior design application that helps you draw the plan of your house, arrange furniture, and visit the results in 3D. *FreePCB: PCB editor for Microsoft Windows Adobe Reader/Editor *'Foxit Reader': A PDF reader, without all the Adobe crayola. *PDFCreator: *PDF Escape: Create form fields, edit, and fill out PDF forms. Android Developerment *Eclipse: Android developer kit Anti Virus *'Microsoft Security Essentials': *Avast: *ESET's NOD32: Books *Biomedical Informatics *Biomedical Engineering *Computers *Wikibooks *Google Book Search Circuit Design *gEDA *Oregano *Qucs Content Management *'Slideshare': *Speaker Deck: Cryptography *KeePassX: Password manager and secure database. *BitLocker: File and disk encryption software. *7Zip: File archiving and compression tools, capable of encryption. *CrypTool: Tool for learning, practicing, creating, and analyzing cryptography *Eraser: Can permanently delete files from your computer Digital Photography Editor *'Gimp': *'Paint.Net': * Inkscape: Email Clients *'Thunderbird': *'IncrediMail': *'Windows Live Mail': (for hotmail users) *'Xnotifier': Firefox addon email client. File Management *Easeus Partition Manager: Partition Manager Software. *'GParted': Partition Manager Software. *Auslogics Disk Defrag: Defragmentation software. *'Defraggler': Defragmentation software. 'Hardware Testing' For radiology computer workstations/monitor testing. * Online Monitor Test for computer monitors and LCD performance testing * Eizo MonitorTest 1.6.30.0: PC monitor testing. *'Memtest86': PC testing memory/BIOS. *'Prime95': PC perfromance and CPU stress testing. *'PassMark SoundCheck': tests PC sound card, speakers and microphone *Keyboard Testerfor computer keyboard testing. *'PassMark DiskCheckup': for PCC harddrive performance testing. *'FurMark': is a very intensive OpenGL graphic card (GPU) stress tester. *Heavyload: multiple hardware stress testing tool. System Tool *DTweak: Windows optimization software tool. *ISO Recorder: CD/DVD disc burner *'HijackThis': Diagnosis browser hijacking, removes adware, and malware. *'CCleaner': Great crap disk cleaner. Sound Editor/Recorder *'Audacity': is a free audio editor and sound recorder. *'VLC Media Player': is a multimedia player. Magazine Publisher (Creator) *Yudu: *'Joomag:' *'Issuu:' Music Media Player *RealPlayer *'VLC Media Player' Network Analyzer *Angry IP Scanner: *Zenmap: *'Wireshark' (a.k.a. Ethereal): a network protocol analyzer Office Suites Programs like Word documents, slideshows/Power Points, Excel spreadsheets, Access databases. *Open Office *'Libre Office' *Neo Office (MAC users) Operating System An operating system similar to Microsoft Windows. *'Ubuntu' *Kubuntu *Peppermint *'Lubuntu' *LinuxMint Online Storage *'DropBox': Online Backup And Synchronization Phone Services Make free phone calls *'Google Talk/Google Voice' *Skype *Pinger *GlobFone Parental Control *Verity: child monitoring/Web filtering software *'OpenDNS': Web filtering software Penetration Software *BackTrack: *'Blackbuntu': *'Hiram Boot CD': *Kali Linux: Project Management *Asana: *GanttPV: *GanttProject: *Microsoft OneNote: Remote Desktop *'TeamViewer': Remote desktop connection manager. *Splashtop: Screen recorder *'Cam Studio': Screen and Audio recorder for making you tube presentations. *oCam is a screen recorder. Smart TV *Crackle: Watch Movies Online, Free TV Shows, and more. *Ubuntu TV: *'Xbmc': Text Editor *'Notepad++': a free source code editor *Sublime Text: *Vim: Utilities *'Autoruns': startup monitor by Windows sysinternals *K7: Fax for free *'VirtualBox': virtual machine software *'[https://www.whatismyip.com/?iref=home Whatsmyip' *'WinRar': Compression (zip) for archived files *WinZip: Compression (zip) for archived files *'Process Explorer': file directory monitor by Windows sysinternals *'YouTube to MP4 converter' online *'ZSNES': a Super Nintendo emulator Website Development *Joomla: Create and manage your own Website application. *'WordPress': a free and open source blogging tool Work Order Management *Open Office Base: Great alternative to Microsoft Access. *WorkOrder TS: Paperless work order tracking system. *CWorks Free is a computerized maintenance management system (CMMS). *Free CMMS: Another CMMS application. Webconference *123 Flash Chat Official Windows Client: Organize chat-events, collaborative work sessions or online meetings. *Anymeeting: Free Online Meeting (Webinars) up to 200 persons. *Mikogo: Remote Desktop, Web Conferencing & Online Meetings up to 10 persons. Video Editor *Avidemux: *Lightworks: *'Kadenlive': *Openshot: Virtual Private Network *OpenVPN: *Hotspot Shield: Tablets Amazon Kindle Fire an android iOS-based line of tablet computers designed and marketed by Amazon.com. Products The following below are various makes/Models: *Kindle Fire HD 7 *Kindle Fire HD 8.8 *Kindle Fire HD *Kindle Fire HDX Contacts *eBay *Whitman Campus 2065 *Hamilton Avenue *San Jose, California Links *Amazon.com *Kindle Fire HDX 7" LCD Digitizer (Screen) Assembly Replacement Apple iPAD Apple iPADs an iOS-based line of tablet computers designed and marketed by Apple Inc. Products The following below are various makes/Models: *iPAD Air 2 - Model: A1566 *iPAD Air 2 + WiFi + Cell - Model: A1567 *iPAD mini 3 - Model: A1599 *iPAD mini 3 + WiFi + Cell - Model: A1600 *iPAD Air/Air 5 - Model: A1474 *iPAD Air/Air 5 + WiFi + Cell - Model: A1475 Screen Replacement The following is for an iPAD Air - Model: A1474 screen replacement. *New White Glass Touch Screen Digitizer For iPad Air 5 + Adhesive + Home Button Contacts *Mobile Fix NYC *70 BROADWAY, UNIT F *HICKSVILLE NY 11801 Links *How to identify your iPAD Magazines (Online) *HTM Review *24x7 *Tech Nation *Medical Dealer Tech School *Training - Free training files and presentations to download and expand your skills. *Sample BMET Shop Links *MD Publishing Website *SourceForge: Open Source Software *Open Source Freeware : 400+ free applications and utilities *List of open source hardware projects Category:Training